The War Between Heaven and Hell
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This special story is about A Demon boy from Hell and A Goddess from the Heavens, While two very different creatures, Fall in love with each other. Can this forbidden love survive there, Family duties. Can this war over earth ever be won, Can Inuyasha have his freedom, Can Serenity's Questions about God be Alive, Is he really real.
1. I don't want to hurt anyone

"As Little Inuyasha just wanted to play with a few child, They were playing ball, He actually wanted to be friends with those humans, Instead Alastair and Sesshomarou devoured the villagers.

Daphne played with the souls of Hearts of Men. Sesshomarou was the head leader of the Demons army. Alastair was the master of torture and torment of souls.

"Why did you Hurt them? Asks Inuyasha upset. Inuyasha, How many times must I tell you, Don't play with your food, Says Sesshomarou seriously.

Can I go back to my room? Asks Inuyasha sadly. Don't forget you must eat, Some time, So here Bat wings and Human liver don't forget to eat the heart, Spoke Alastair seriously.

I'm not hungry, I don't want to kill people, I hate taking orders from all of you...! I will be free from all of your sick tormented ways...! Yelled Inuyasha crying.

He's not like us, There's something different about Him, He's so innocent, Says Daphne sickened. Don't forget what his mother was, Witch shall never be mention to him, Replied Sesshomarou growling.

Agreed sooner or later we'll transformed him, Into the true Demon he is, In time he will be a great killer, Spoke Alastair honestly.

Perhaps we can make things work, For us after all, We could use Inuyasha's kindness to our advantages, Everyone trust his innocents, Perhaps life will toughen up that brats mind and spirit, Says Daphne thinking.

What did you have in mind? Asks Sesshomarou curious. Well I purpose that it's time, Inuyasha starts pulling His own weight around here, Says Alastair honestly. Not yet, Replied Sesshomarou serious. Why not? Asks Daphne curious.

I can't let him run free just yet, But he'll prove usefully to us in time, Until then we'll continue to use my brother to find us food, And Souls, Spoke Sesshomarou smiling.

Meanwhile inside Inuyasha's Room.

I've got to get out of Here, I can't trust anyone here, I won't kill humans, I don't want to just collect souls, I want to be free, Thought Inuyasha growling.

Meow...! Spoke up His Feline friend Kirara. She was A two tail demon cat, His hell pet.

Don't worry Girl, We'll get out of here, Some how, One day we'll all be free, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Meow...! Replied Kirara purring ageist his face.

Eventually he fell asleep.

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it. To Be Continue.


	2. So Many Questions

As the Heavens continue to cause war with Humans and Hell, Somebody was giving orders, To fight within the war between Heaven and Hell.

Serenity just couldn't understand it, Very few Angels and Goddess have actually ever seen God, So how it that somebody who's never seen exists? Thought Serenity confused.

Inside The Only classes in Heaven, Serenity study but nothing ever made since to Her, Is God really giving the orders or as somebody else been pretending to be God.

I just don't understand anymore, Says Serenity looking sadly.

Knocking...! Little sister it's time, Everyone is gathering for the Angels meeting, Spoke up Charlene seriously. Why do I have to go? Asks Serenity honestly.

Why because it's orders, And When God gives us orders we don't say no to them, We follow them whether we like it or not, Says Charlene gentle tone voice.

I don't understand you do, So many good things, But yet bad things too, Spoke Serenity confused. We have to follow our orders, Please little sister don't question the law and orders were given, Says Charlene seriously.

But big sister, This isn't far, I don't want to hear about Another war, I don't want to hurt anybody, Replied Serenity honestly.

We have too follow orders, Please Serenity don't upset the Angels court meeting tonight, It be best to keep your thoughts to yourself, Spoke up Charlene honestly. Fine, I've given up with fighting with you, Replied Serenity seriously.

Here let me fixes your hair, Spoke Charlene smiling. Okay big sis, Says Serenity gently sitting back down. Charlene it's time, Replied Zoe calling out to Charlene.

Right let's go, Says Charlene gently. Serenity held her big sisters hand.

As they quietly enter the meeting hallways.

Serenity was already born from there talks about war becoming stronger, The Demons were gathering to many souls it was time they put there foot down and destroy the villagers of there Sin's they have to show an example to those Demons with what there messing with, And that Gods orders have called for War.

Then what is the plan? Asks Charlene curious. All of us must start training right away, Even the children can begin tactic trainings, Spoke Gabrielle seriously. And what of the older Angels and Goddess? Asks Serenity curious.

Serenity show respect, Says Charlene serious tone voice. But Big Sister, Why must we have to go, I mean what will happen to you if your kill by Demons too, Like the last group of Angels that went to Earth and never came back, Like Mother, Spoke Serenity sadness.

We understand the great sacrifice everyone is willing to pay, But we must follow Our orders, Says Gabrielle honestly.

So you'll all die fighting for an invisible Man creature thing, That's called God...! For what price would a good loving spirit asks of us, What's there to die for? Asks Serenity seriously. It is our honor and duties to protect Heaven and God, Replied Gabrielle and Charlene together at the same time.

Fine, But it's stupid I'm going back to my room, Spoke Serenity walking out on them. She's just like Her Father, Says Kim honestly.

Kim's right, Serenity isn't doing very well in classes either, She extremely smart and fun and games, But she doesn't exactly believe there's a God, Replied Holly seriously.

She's still very young, Perhaps in time she'll grow up to understand our laws and duties to God, Spoke Charlene gently.

Maybe but she better start respecting Heavens laws, Says Gabrielle honestly. She will understand one day, Replied Charlene serious tone voice. Very well this meeting is over, Court dismissed, Spoke Gabrielle smiling understanding.

Serenity and Charlene, Got into a serious fight, But Serenity refused to listen, Everything they were taught were lies they had to be.

Nobody as seen God in years, Now some mysterious man angel, Who claim that he's the voice for God because God doesn't want to be bother by anyone.

Serenity finally fell asleep. Charlene was terrified that Serenity would be banish if she didn't start believing.

That's it for now.

To Be Continue.


	3. Going to the Human World

As always finally everyone had enough of Inuyasha's terrible attitude tore's everyone. In Battle he refused to show up and when he didn't go, Sesshomarou would give him a lesson in respecting your bosses.

Inuyasha just growled at them, I'm sick in tired of this place...! Yelled Inuyasha throwing a fit. Meow...! Spoke up Kirara seriously.

If only we could get to the surface world, Then we could be free, Says Inuyasha thinking. Meow...! Replied Kirara gently.

Inuyasha get out here now...! Yelled Alastair growling. Why should, I come out of my room for? Asks Inuyasha growling back.

You are being summoned by the Demon court, Replied Alastair honestly. Really what for? Asks Inuyasha curious. Because it's about your behaviors, Spoke Alastair seriously. There's nothing wrong with Me, I'm standing alone...! Yelled Inuyasha growling.

Good luck with that temper, I wouldn't be surprised if you get the boot right out of hell...! Yelled out Alastair seriously.

Huh...! Let's go Kirara, Let's go deal with the Bullies, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Meow...! Growl...! Roared back Kirara at Alastair.

Don't even think about it, Replied Alastair seriously. Growling...! Roaring...! Scream out Kirara upset.

Kirara...! He's not worthy of your true beauties form, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. As Kirara transformed back and follow Her master.

Afterwards they both sat listening to the Demon court complain about His terrible hunts and His lack of respect for his own kind, They had all decided on giving him the boot, Right out of hell.

Your going to throw me out? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Meow, Says Kirara gently. You'll be on a suspension for awhile, Says Sesshomarou.

You'll go out into the world and learn about it, The hard ways about living there among humans, That surely turn you into a true Demon, Replied Daphne honestly.

So I'm out of here then? Asks Inuyasha curious.

For now yes, But you'll learn the hard ways, It's a tough world out there because humans don't always show kindness right away, But your cuteness might give you the advantages on killing them, Or whatever you check out to do, But be on guard little brother, Spoke Sesshomarou seriously.

So they let him go. The gates of hell open widely. Inuyasha and Kirara were kicked out.

Were finally outside...! And it's freezing out here, Says Inuyasha cold. Meow, Spoke Kirara scared. What did you expect? Asks A voice.

Who's there...! Yelled out Inuyasha looking around. Down here, Says The voice. He found a flea Demon on his shoulders.

Who are you? Asks Inuyasha confused. I am Myoga, And I've been place here as your guardian and Adviser for Questioning, Your questions and curiosities about this world, Spoke up The Flea Demon.

Huh...! Well why the hell is it so freezing up here...! Yelled Inuyasha holding Kirara closer. It's normal temperatures for on Earth, But you'll get use to it within a week, Replied Myoga seriously.

I hope so, Says Inuyasha looking around. Meow...! Spoke up Kirara respectful.

Kirara's right, We'll find shelter for now, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Alright, But you must know, That being in the human world, Your going to feel things you've never felt before, Believe me I know, I've been here for years, Says Myoga honestly.

Like what kinds of changes? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Hunger for food, Cold easily catch sickness sometimes if not careful, Your body will experience changes, Like humans feelings, A Real beating heart everything, Even eventually your body will grow and then you'll expect something more in life, Deep pleasure of the adulthood world, Spoke Myoga seriously.

Adulthood pleasures? What's that? Asks Inuyasha confused. It's what Demons call Sex, Humans seem to be very drawn to it, But it is there natural order in life, Says Myoga honestly.

Oh...! I already know about Sex, I'm a Demon child, You see terrible and creepy things in hell, But I've seen my Brother fucking quite a few sluts and Humans on Earth, The last time they slayed the villages of Man, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Well everyone needs love, But some like your brother only love Lust and control, Spoke Myoga seriously. Don't have to tell me that, I already know that, Most Demons only care and lustful thoughts tainting the humans souls by mating with the unholy ones, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Well let's take shelter inside that cave for the night, Tomorrow I'll help you out with your questions and quest in the world, Says Myoga sleepy.

As they gently went to sleep, Inuyasha was very excited for his life, The freedom from Hell's pressures.

To Be Continue.


	4. Class trip to Earth

Kimono, Took Her Class to Earth to help them farther in there powers, They were becoming greatly powerful students.

Serenity was worried about Her big sister, Charlene she had already flown to Earth with others to get ready for the War that's about to happen.

Serenity wonder if all humans and Demons were the same, Couldn't they once in while think for themselves, Just like she did, Was it so wrong to be curious, To want to understand humans and there ways God created them, Yet said to all Angels that, They needed there protection, But now years and years later he rather destroy them.

Serenity stay closer to the group, Says Kimono seriously. Yes, Mrs. Kimono, Spoke Serenity following them all.

Now everyone, I'd like you to use your powers and transformed into a Human looking form, Says Kimono respectfully.

As a few went though they change into very attractive people. Serenity it's your true, Spoke Kimono gently. Serenity began glowing brightly.

Then change into a human like girl.

Like this Mrs. Kimono? Asks Serenity blushing. Absolutely beautiful, You can't even notice that your a Goddess from Heaven, Says Kimono smiling.

Everyone was walking around, Serenity was fascinated by everything and everyone around Her. Now class please stay closer to me, This is a very big village, Spoke Kimono respectfully. Okay, Replied a lot of children.

Look at that, Those tiny little girls, So cute and young, Spoke up a few men. Sick basterd, Whispered Serenity with Her ears on.

Not as cute as there Mommy or Teacher is or whatever it she is, Spoke another. Serena you should keep up, Says Darien smiling.

Right okay, Replied Serenity not paying attention to him. Darien, Serenity keep up were heading inside the church, Spoke Kimono strictly serious.

Serenity turned around seeing a few children playing around in a park. Everyone kept walking though it, While Serenity got sided track.

Kids kept jumping into the lake. Until one little girl looked at Serenity and Smiled. Serenity blushed when she seen Her coming over to Her.

Hello, Do you want to play with Me and My friends...! Spoke up A human girl smiling.

Me play with you? Asks Serenity blushing. Yeah, It's fun to swim, Come join us, Spoke Irena smiling. Okay, My name is Serenity, What's yours? Asks Serenity curious. My Name is Irena, Replied Irena smiling.

Serenity jump in forgetting all about Her school tour.

As everyone finished, There tours inside the Church, Kimono took all the students back to the forest to return to heaven.

Serenity release the time outside, Everyone's parents were calling out dinner time, The sun was going down still.

Oh, No...! The group I've got to get back to the gates before they close...! Yelled out Serenity running back to the gate. Bye...! Yelled out Her playmates.

Please still be there, Says Serenity scared.

But the time she got back there, Kimono step though the gate already not noticing that Serenity wasn't with them. Afterwards it was gone, The portal disappeared.

No...! I can't get through, How could they just forget Me...! Cried Serenity terrified. She kept pushing for the trees secret door to open up, But nothing happened.

She waited and waited there, She thought if she just stayed put, They come back to get her.

But unfortunately once everyone notice that she was missing, The heavens believed that Serenity was told to many times to listen and she didn't so she could spend some time on Her own.

As a few years gone by Serenity stayed close to the gates tree, But the Angels moved the gate and continue there war with Hell.

That's it for now.

To Be Continue.


	5. Scared And Alone

As Serenity tried to blend in among the Humans. She transformed to look human to them all. They were really strange creatures to Her. But not as much as herself right now.

She found the village destroyed by Demon's. Now she understood lightly why most Angels hate Demons, But are all of the evil? Asks Serenity confused.

Throughout the weeks she waited for somebody to come get her, The worse of it she's never felt so sick before, And terrible pains, She wonder why she was feeling like this. She started to fall asleep in the deep cold.

Meanwhile As Kirara took off running they all did, When that village was attacked, He just ran like the speed of lightning.

I think were safe here, Says Inuyasha catching his breath. That was a close one, Spoke Myoga seriously.

Wait where's Kirara? Asks Inuyasha concerned. I'm not sure, She was just right behind us, Spoke Myoga confused. She must still be back there, Says Inuyasha running back. Master use your nose, Try to fine her scent, Spoke up Myoga seriously.

I guess, I could give it a try, Replied Inuyasha gently sniffing out Kirara's scent. I've got it she went this way, Says Inuyasha. You did it, Let's go, Replied Myoga.

Kirara...! come out girl...! Called out Inuyasha. He kept walking tore's the scent, Until he found her staring at a village girl.

Kirara there you are, Umm...! What did you fine girl, Says Inuyasha looking over the human too. It's a human girl, And she's still alive, Spoke Myoga checking her out.

Well we can't just leave Her here, Those demons will eat her if they find Her, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. That's very true, Says Myoga seriously.

Alright let's get back to our hideout in the woods, Spoke Inuyasha carrying her. Master you should probably transformed into human so you don't scare her, Says Myoga honestly.

Perhaps your right it's best she doesn't know what I am, Replied Inuyasha turning human.

Afterwards he laid Her down in his bed.

Is she going to be okay? Asks Inuyasha concerned. She's a little fed, Her bloods very low, She'll have to eat something soon, Says Myoga honestly. What should I feed her? Asks Inuyasha curious. The same thing you eat human food, Fish or soups will do just fine just don't poison her, Replied Myoga seriously.

Alright, You better disappear for awhile too, Don't let her see you and Kirara, Spoke Inuyasha starting to cook food. I'll be off then, I'll stay closer outside for you to fine me if you need me, Says Myoga gently.

As he left Inuyasha cook potato soup. Where am I? Asks Serenity coming too.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Her, As He explain how he found Her out in the woods, And then bought her here to help her out.

So that's the story really, You were passed out cold, I saved you from being eaten by Demon's, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Thank you, Man this terrible pain is killing me, Whispered Serenity seriously. What kinds of pains? Asks Inuyasha worried.

My belly keeps feeling like it's empty or something, It keeps making this growling sounds and painful afterwards Feelings, Replied Serenity honestly.

Oh...! That just means your hungry, Says Inuyasha gently. Hungry, But I've never eaten food, Why would my body need such things now? Asks Serenity thoughts.

Here try this it's really good soup, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, Replied Serenity smiling too. Inuyasha for the first time felt, Not lonely he felt happy to talk to somebody that wasn't demon, He love Kirara, But having to roar something to understand what's she's saying was kind of tough, But this human girl was being respectful and very attractive too.

So That's it for this Chapter.

To Be Continue.


	6. I Promise, I'll Protect You

As the following day came around. Serenity notice how He was always watching Her. Serenity decided to speak up.

So My name is Serena Tuskino, Who are you? Asks Serenity pertaining to be somebody else. Ah...! My name, it's Inuyasha, Says Inuyasha not lying about his name.

That's a very surprising name, But I like it, Say's Serena smiling. Thank you, My Father pick it, Well I never knew my Mother or my Father really, They died when I was young, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

I am so sorry, I have lost my family too, I never knew my Father, Or much of my Mom either, Spoke up Serena honestly. I guess we have something in common then, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

So...! Um...! Thank You for saving me, But I really have to get going, Spoke Serenity smiling. Wait, Don't go, It's not safe out there yet, Says Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

Huh...! As she looked right back at him. And why the hell not? Asks Serenity seriously. Look Mai, The village and forest are full of demons right now, It's best we stay inside, This covers our scents, Please trust me, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Oh...! They must be here for some kind of reasons, Says Serenity worried. Well rumor is, That the reasons there here, Is because there's a war between Angels and Demons, And Goddesses too, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

So I've heard, Spoke Serenity sadly.

Wait you actually know about this war? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yeah I know a little about it, I've seen Angels destroy a hole village just because God said to do it, Angels and Demon's are more alike then they think...! Yelled Serenity crying.

Woe...! easy now, There, there it's alright, Spoke Inuyasha patting her head. Serenity look at him weirdly.

Your acting weird, You act different from a normal human, Says Serenity confused. No...! I'm just me, Replied Inuyasha blushing red.

Whys your face turning red? Asks Serenity confused again. I don't understand what your talking about, Then again I've been feeling really weird since well 3 days ago, Spoke Inuyasha confused.

Why what happen? Asks Serenity curious.

Well I've been allow for years now, I'm an adult now, And I've been running away from Demons my hole life or fighting them, But in all that time I mange my feelings very well, But then it all change, Says Inuyasha blushing.

What happen, Inuyasha? Asks Serenity curious. I met you, I think, I like you then again, I don't understand feelings very well at all, and sometimes when I get nervous, I start talking a lot, Says Inuyasha blushing.

I make you confused, You have feelings for me? Asks Serenity feeling her heart beating faster. Wait why do I feel like this, This has never happen to me before? Thought Serenity confused.

Mai, Your really beautiful woman, I've never been affected by a girl before, Says Inuyasha moving closer to her. Why is he looking at me, Like this? Serenity's Thoughts, blushing too.

Growling...! Meow...! Growled out Kirara coming running inside. What is that...! Scream out Serenity freaking out at Kirara.

Kirara, it's alright she's my friend, Spoke Inuyasha settling her down.

That's not what she's saying...! Yelled Myoga seriously. What's going on? Asks Inuyasha confused. The Angels and Demons are coming this way, Were right in the middle of the crossfire, We need to leave now...! Yelled Myoga seriously.

Shit...! Look Serena, We have to leave now, Says Inuyasha putting her up top of Kirara's back. She's a gentle demon right? Asks Serenity nervously.

Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you, And yes Kirara's safe, I grew up with her, she's a very good demon, That eats fish or animals only, She's not evil, Replied Inuyasha holding Serenity's hands.

Alright, If you trust her then so will I, Spoke Serenity smiling. Great let's go, Kirara...! Called out Inuyasha holding onto Serenity as Kirara flew faster away from that forest.

As they just made it out, Serenity seen a lot of the fighting. Inuyasha looked at what she was watching. She began crying, but what she saw was her sister fighting too.

Don't look turn your eyes away, Spoke Inuyasha holding her tightly. She looked away. They travel really far, They landed closer to a village. Kirara and Myoga, You need to stay out of site, Says Inuyasha seriously.

As Serenity followed him into the villages forest, They landed quite a walk away from the village, As they walked together alone, Serenity had questions about how well, Joey was taking to all this blood and killing that war was all about.

Hey Inuyasha, Spoke up Serenity speaking up. Yes, What is it Serena? Asks Inuyasha looking at her. Back there just now, You acted as if this isn't your first time seeing a war like that one was, Spoke Serenity seriously.

No it's not, I've been on the run a lot because of that war, Replied Inuyasha honestly. So you do know a lot about this war, Between Heaven and Hell? Asks Serenity seriously.

Yes, I know about it, But I wish I didn't, I wish for once I could live here, And start a real life, a family, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Why aren't you married to a loving wife? Asks Serenity curious.

Never been in love for one, Besides there's something about me, That's a secret, Besides I'm pretty good at just running away, Says Inuyasha sadly.

But Inuyasha, You'll never fine true love by running away, You have to stand up to whatever your afraid of, Spoke Serenity passionately.

It's easier said then done, I don't think you understand, What it's like to be so different from everyone else, Wondering if you can even compare yourself to be like them, Then turn around one day, The blood slater's happens again, Says Inuyasha honest.

I do know, What that's like, It's an awful feeling deep down inside, Replied Serenity seriously crying. Don't Cry Serena, It's okay, I'm here, Says Inuyasha hugging her. Thanks Inuyasha, Spoke Serenity hugging back.

So what happens next, To Be Continue. Keep reading.


	7. Blown Away

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Serenity and Inuyasha, Got closer to the village, When all of suddenly they were stopped by 3 humans, One Man, Two Women with him.

Who are you and what do you want with us? Asks The Man first. Just running away from a pack of demons, Spoke Serenity honestly.

You came from that village in the western lands? Asks The first female curious. Yes, We had to runway, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

What did you say your names were? Asks the 2nd girl. I am Serena, and This is my friend Inuyasha, Replied Serenity secretly hiding again.

Inuyasha, That's a New one, if I've ever heard one, Spoke Kikyo gently flirting. As Sango rolled her eyes.

welcome to our village, Spoke The Man smiling. Thank you, But who are all of you? Asks Inuyasha watching everyone.

I am the Monk Miroku, I protect this village with Ladies Kikyo, Kagome and Sango, We don't let anyone with demons walk into this village, And before you can enter our village you must past a test, Says Miroku seriously.

Please were not demons, We just escape barely with our lives from Demons, And you want to questions us..! Yelled Inuyasha upset. He's right we've got nothing with us, No evil what so ever, Spoke Serenity honestly.

Let them in, Obviously there not demons, This job sucks, Says Kagome seriously. Alright follow us, Replied Sango seriously.

As everyone was being introduce to there new quest, Everyone seem friendly. But for some reasons, Serenity felt lonely then ever.

Inuyasha was really confused, Kagome and Kikyo, practically sat right in his lap, He was flirting around with them both, Until the sisters started fighting about witch one gets to take him into there rooms.

Inuyasha blushed even more red. He was excited kind of, Nobody as ever fought over him before.

Serenity started feeling upset deep down, But why was she feeling like this, There only friends right? He just rescue her is all, Right? thought Serenity sadden.

She walked outside, Sango notice she seem upset.

Hey, You alright? Asks Sango curious. What's his problem, Whys he acting like that around those two, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Oh..! I see, You really like him, I understand how you feel, The man I love doesn't even look at me, He's to busy hitting on other women to notice me, Replied Sango sadly.

I don't love him, I barely know him, He just rescue me is all, Why should I care, He's not even my type anyways, He's just human, Spoke Serenity upset. What the hell did you just say...! Yelled Sango freaking out.

What did I say? Asks Serenity confused. Sango threw holy water at Serenity's face. Spitting...! as she spit it out of her mouth.

What the hell, Spoke Sango. Holy water, I am not a Demon for the final time, Says Serenity seriously.

But you said he's not your type because he's human, If your not a Demon then what are you? Asks Sango seriously.

I'm not a Demon, Okay I'm a Goddess from Heaven, I was banished here the others abandon me, My real name isn't Serena Tuskino, It's Serenity Diamond, Spoke Serenity honestly.

I'm so sorry, I've never seen a Goddess leave Heaven, I thought only Angels could go to earth, Spoke Sango surprised.

It's true, But were not all alike, Replied Serenity seriously. Wow...! you know what come with me, You can spend the night with me, and we'll talk about each other, We could become great friends, Says Sango smiling.

Great but just promise me one thing, Says Serenity pleading. Sure what is it? Asks Sango curious. Don't tell Inuyasha my real story, He can't know that I'm a Goddess, And my name is Serena now, Okay, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Your secret is safe with me, Says Sango hugging her.

Kikyo and Kagome finally stop fighting with Keada, came in and slapped them both. Sorry Grandmother replied both girls.

But Inuyasha finally remember everything around him, He forgot the time, But then realize that Serena was gone.

Serena...! Serena...! Serena, It's Inuyasha where are you...! Called out Inuyasha looking for her. Umm...! Where is she, Wonder Inuyasha seriously.

Wait Inuyasha wait for me, Says Kikyo smiling. Look I have to find my female companion now, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. If you need a female companionship, I'll be glad to be of use to you Inuyasha, Says Kikyo, kissing him. Just lucky enough for him she can't see, His true form.

He didn't know how to respond to this at all, She was attractive, So he started kissing back. His heart yelled no, But everything he's ever been taught in hell came rushing back, After all it's just sex right, It's not going to hurt anyone right, thought Inuyasha seriously.

He push her onto a wall, They weren't exactly in a room but an ally way between houses, She was trying to move him into the back of that building, She started ripping his shirt off, He ripped at hers too, They were kissing really hard, He hadn't felt this way before.

Serenity seen them together like this, it really hurt her, She couldn't understand why it upset her, But it did, She didn't like it at all, So she ran away.

Before she came outside, She finally talk so much with Sango, She told her that she needed to get some air and to see where Inuyasha was, So she went out walking around until she heard voices in the dark, she turned the corners and there she found him, having humanly pleasures.

Serenity started crying now, She ran away inside the room she was staying in, She was angry that he'd do that with that woman.

Am I not pretty enough for him anymore, Whispered Serenity looking in a mirror of her reflection.

Memory. Serena your so beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha's words inside her head. Jerk he probably didn't even mean it, Well that's just fine with me, He can have her, This Angel Goddess doesn't hold down for anyone, I don't even know why I even liked him.

She walked outside the village, Looked up at the stars. Darien if you can hear me, I need you, Cried Serenity crying. Before she anything more, Poof...! there he was standing in front of her.

Darien...! it's really you, I've missed you so much, Cried Serenity hugging him. I was afraid you had forgotten me, Replied Darien seriously.

Never, The gates close I can't get home, Spoke Serenity seriously. I know, I'm so sorry, Says Darien hugging her back.

What are you dress as? Asks Darien confused. Humans can't see us as Angels or Goddesses, I transformed into a human like them, Says Serenity honestly. It's a beautiful look for you, Replied Darien kissing her.

Darien I thought we agreed to be friends only, Spoke Serenity pushing back.

But you were 12 years old when you said that, I thought you called out to me because you wanted me back, Spoke Darien seriously.

No, I just wanted a friendly face to talk to, Your still my best friend, Replied Serenity honestly. Oh...! so you don't need me, Fine whatever, Spoke Darien seriously.

Darien please don't go, Replied Serenity crying. I've had it, With you, I'm done helping you, Says Darien disappearing again.

He's never going to change, Whispered Serenity sadly.

As she just sat down under a tree in the woods, The images of Kikyo and Inuyasha naked were still playing over and over again in her mind. She started crying louder, A weird storm started pouring out like crazy.

She started feeling more angry, Then she started swearing things out, Then A really bad storm broke out from her emotions being so angry.

Meanwhile.

As Inuyasha and Kikyo, kept kissing until the rain started pouring. Oh...! looks like a heavy storm is blowing in, Spoke Kikyo seriously.

That whether watcher from the village watch post, Started beating a dum really hard. What's going on? Asks Inuyasha confused.

It's a tornado warning, We have to get to the shelter now...! Yelled Kikyo seriously. As everyone went into the under ground basement seller for safety. It's use for emergency just like this one.

Miroku is everyone here in the village safe? Asks Sango seriously. Yes everyone is here, Spoke Miroku. Everyone could hear aloud sounds continuing outside.

Alright please calm down, Were completely safe down here, Says Miroku gently. Please hold me, I'm scared, Spoke a few girls holding onto him.

Sango rolled her eyes until she realize that somebody was missing. Inuyasha notice it too, He couldn't spot Serena anywhere.

Serena...! Called out Inuyasha seriously looking though everyone. What's wrong, Inuyasha? Asks Kikyo grabbing his hand. My Friend, I don't see her, Hey you girl, Says Inuyasha poking Sango.

Hey watch it with the poking, Spoke Sango looking for Serenity. Look earlier my friend was talking to you is she still with you? Asks Inuyasha worried.

Inuyasha she went looking for you, 2 hours ago before this storm came out of nowhere, She said that she be right back once she found you, Spoke Sango honestly. Oh no, Please tell me she didn't see us together? Asks Inuyasha concerned.

Wait are you talking about a girl that has golden hair and blue eyes, possibly 5'6 in height? Asks Kikyo finally remembering a girl watching the two of them have sex. But she seen many people watching before she never really cares to be honest.

Yes...! Spoke up Inuyasha worried. Yeah, I saw her watching us while we were having great sex, But whatever, Spoke Kikyo drinking down water. She was watching me? Asks Inuyasha feeling terrible for the first time.

The pour girl is outside in this whether, Says Sango worried. There's no way anyone is leaving until that storm is over, Says Kagome seriously.

Your sick, I hope your happy with braking her heart, You jerk...! Yelled Sango slapping Inuyasha. Why am I the jerk, She's great but were just friends really, Aren't we, Spoke Inuyasha unsure of anything now.

She really like you, And probably fucking another woman, Just made her more upset with you, She was already upset when you were flirting with Those two twin brats, Says Sango seriously. She's into me, Oh god she's never going to forgive me, Replied Inuyasha upset.

Man that storm is really picking up out there, Spoke Miroku trying to change the subject.

So what will happen now, Keep reading.

To Be Continue.

Continue. Keep reading.


	8. The Truth

Enjoy the chapter.

Finally the next morning everyone got out of the seller, Everything was just blown away.

It's completely destroyed, Spoke Kagome worried. Well were going to have to rebuild or move elsewhere, Says Kikyo seriously. What should we do? Asks Miroku concerned.

Sango didn't care about the village, She went looking for Serenity. Inuyasha notice her calling out for Serena's name, He followed her to fine Serena.

Why are you following me? Asks Sango seriously. Because I need to make sure she's alright, Replied Inuyasha scared. Wait do you actually love her back? Asks Sango confused.

I don't know anymore, Ever since I found her lying on the ground I felt protective and drawn to her, But then we came here, I notice how popular I was with the girls I had never felt that way either, I'm sorry this is all my flaut, Spoke Inuyasha sadly.

Well your going to have to figure that all out by yourself, Replied Sango crossing her arms.

All of suddenly here came walking Serenity right to them soaking wet, it started raining more but no storms this time she had calm a little.

Serena...! Oh...! Thank God your okay, Spoke up Sango worried. Hello Sango, Says Serenity sadly. Hey your soaking wet, please tell me that you weren't out in that storm all night? Asks Sango seriously. I'll be fine, Replied Serenity upset.

Serena, I was so worried about you, I was terrified that you were hurt out in that storm last night, Thank goodness your alright, Spoke Inuyasha putting his coat around her then hugged her.

But Serenity wasn't going to allow him to get away with what he did. Serenity decided to make her intention clear once and for all.

Sango, please leave us now...! Spoke Serenity backing away from Inuyasha. Why? Asks Sango confused.

Please for your own safety please leave, I will not be held accountable for how this might turn out, Replied Serenity seriously. Oh...! of course, Go a little easy on him, Angel, Says Sango leaving.

What are you doing, Why did you just say that to her? Asks Inuyasha confused. Inuyasha, pay attention to me right now, Because I don't like to repeat myself, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Okay look, What's this about, Wait is this about you seeing me with Kikyo? Asks Inuyasha worried.

If you think that, I'm going to let you get away with what you did, you've got another thing coming, I at first I thought that you were sweet and protective, But I guess that was all just lies wasn't it, You just wanted to use me, That hole time, All that sweet talk, Oh...! Serena your so beautiful, That was all an act wasn't it...! Scream out Serenity furious.

No, I meant that, Says Inuyasha extremely scared. I don't believe you, Your nothing but a player, Your not going to get with me ever, Do you understand me, I'm finish with you, I'm leaving this village and I'm not staying here another minute with you, You sexual perverted selfish jerk...! Yelled Serenity turning to leave him.

Serena...! wait please, I need to explain myself please, Spoke Inuyasha following her. I don't want to listen to you anymore, Replied Serenity angry.

Serena perhaps we can talk about this later, I think another storm is rolling in, Spoke up Inuyasha worried.

Goodbye Inuyasha, Say's Serena walking away. Serena, Stop please, I really like you, Says Inuyasha trying really hard. No..! Scream out Serenity stubbornly.

As thunder roar really loud. He couldn't figure out where this storm was coming from.

Serena, Dam it listen to me, I'm just so confused is all, I've never been here on earth before, I'm not great I know that, But Kikyo she didn't mean anything it's just sex, I've been taught my hole life that it's not wrong or a bad thing, but obviously it's a terrible to thing to do, specialty when your in love somebody else already, Says Inuyasha sadly.

What do you mean? Asks Serenity crying. Serena, I love you, I can't get you out of my mind, Ever since that night I found you, I was so confused that, I let Kikyo take advantage of me, Says Inuyasha honestly.

No not about that, About the being here on Earth part, What do you mean when you say your just getting use to be on Earth, That you've never been on Earth before? Asks Serenity seriously.

I wasn't born here, I banished to live out here in the cold world, I am not who, I have been saying I am, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Are you an Angel? Asks Serenity curious.

No, I am a Demon from hell, I disobeyed my orders all the time and I was kicked out of Hell, My real name is Inuyasha and I don't have a last name, I'm a demon who kills other demons to protect the humans sometimes, And I really am in love with you Serena Tuskino, A human, You once said that I can't keep running away, That I have to face my fears well here it is, This is why I'm not married or loved I'm just a demon, who's asking you to forgive me, Because I love you, Spoke Inuyasha turning into his true form.

No, You can't be a Demon, Says Serenity backing away.

Serena, please I never meant to lie to you, I wanted to gain your trust first before I told you the truth, But I really do want you baby, Serena I've never felt this way about anyone, I truly love you, Please can you expect me for what I am and who I am? Asks Inuyasha respectfully.

Oh Inuyasha, I wish it was that simple, If you and I weren't enemies perhaps I could over look this if I too were human, But I'm not human at all, Spoke Serenity seriously. Wait...! what? Asks Inuyasha confused.

I'm Not Human and I'm not a Demon, But I am An Angel Goddess from heaven, We could never be together now, Replied Serenity honestly. Excuse me, Did you just say Angel...! Yelled Inuyasha confused still.

Serenity didn't hold back anymore, She transformed back into her true form.

This is the real Me, Serenity Diamond, 1st class Goddess, Spoke Serenity honestly. You know this is why we can't work now, I'm an Angel from Heaven, Your a Demon from hell, It's just not going to work I'm sorry, Says Serenity sadden.

I don't care...! Serena, Or Serenity whatever it is, It does not matter to me what you are, I love you before when I thought you were a human, And I still love you now, I don't care about where your from, I don't care about you being a Goddess, Your the woman I'm in love with and Serenity, Just because I'm a Demon doesn't make me loving you less real, I love you, Please stay with me, I'm begging you don't leave me, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Serenity started crying and then started kissing him. He returned the affection very well too. Serenity I love you, Mumbled out Inuyasha kissing her.

But how is this going to work, Won't the war affect us a lot more now, Because of this? Asks Serenity curious.

It's not going to be easy, But if we stay honest with each other, No more lies just us, and only us, and if anyone notice anything we run away, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Alright I'll give this relationship one more chance, but if I ever catch you with another woman, then war really will begin between us...! Spoke Serenity seriously. I swear, Replied Inuyasha kissing back.

Let's go find a more private room, Says Serenity smiling. Sure, Spoke Inuyasha following her. She pulled him, into an older abandon home out in the woods.

He show her things that were really impressive, But she wouldn't allow sex just yet, She felt he had to Earn her love.

Well that's all for now night.

To Be Continue.


End file.
